The Supernatural and the Unexplained
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Sam and Dean bump into Mulder and Scully on a job and this time Sam is the sceptic one when it comes to things that are real and things that are not. An overheard conversation lands Dean in hot water when Mulder challenges Dean to a drinking game. Plz R
1. Fiction or Non Fiction?

Chapter One: Fiction or Non- Fiction?

Sam and Dean Winchester are driving along when Dean spots a familiar sight.

"Sam, that's Mulder and Scully's Ford Taurus!"

"Dean, Mulder and Scully are fictional characters, and that's a popular car"

"No Mulder and Scully are real, just like vampires are real"

"Dean you're normally the sceptical one, they're not real ok, they're TV characters"

"No Sam, that's the car, I'm sure of it!"

"No its not, you… have been watching way too much X Files"

"Can you blame me, Scully's hot!"

"Whatever"

"Come on, I know it's their car, same license plate dude!"

"Dude, you ever heard of a coincidence?"

"I know it's them!"

"Yeah ok whatever, let's just book a room, I'm tired"

They pull into the same motel they saw Mulder and Scully's car at.

Meanwhile in Scully's motel room, Mulder is lying on Scully's bed eating a pizza (_Bad Blood_ reference- how very Dean of him)

"So Scully, when are you going to have the wedding? Can I be the best man?"

"Shut up Mulder" she throws a pillow at his head

"Aww you're still very shy about this relationship"

"Go away Mulder, its 1am and there are crumbs all over my bed!"

"Aww that hurts" Mulder dramatically grabs at his heart, he leaves and goes next door to his own room. Dean spots him and shakes Sam awake.

"Sam look, its Mulder, its really Mulder!" says Dean, but Sam's still asleep "Sam wake up, its Mulder!"

"Yeah that's nice Dean, now go back to sleep" Sam utters groggily.

"But its really Mulder!" says Dean, disappointed that Sam doesn't believe him, he decides to get up and follow Mulder. He opens the motel room door and notices that Mulder is only staying two doors up, he's so tempted to call out to him, but doesn't, so he checks the room number and goes back to bed.

The next morning Sam is up early and Dean is still snoozing. Sam wakes Dean up by throwing a glass of water in his face. Dean sits up with a start.

"What the hell!" complains Dean, wiping his face with his hand.

"Morning sleeping beauty, have sweet dreams? Of scully? " teases Sam

"Go to hell!" Dean tells him and lays back down again, still half asleep

"Ok but you just missed your chance to listen to what I have to say, about who I just saw"

Dean sits up and stares at him "who you saw?"

"yeah, but you missed your chance"

"Come on Sam tell me, who'd you see, did you see Scully? Mulder? I'll tell you Scully always looks fine in the morning" Dean daydreams about Scully. Sam snaps him back into reality.

"How would you know how Scully looks in the morning?"

"Because I… I've seen her"

"Yeah right. Anyway I'm hungry so I'm going to breakfast and I know you don't wanna miss out on an all-you-can-eat buffet" says Sam, knowing food always motivated his brother.

"Ok fine, I'm up, just give me five minutes" Dean tells him.

"Sam starts walking out the door when Dean speaks again,

"Oh and try and get us a booth near Mulder and Scully" adds Dean with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Scully knocks on Mulder's door waiting for him to answer it. "Mulder?" he does not answer and Scully hears no sign of movement inside. She turns the knob, it's unlocked, she opens the door to find Mulder tangled up in his bed sheets. Scully sighs, picks up his jeans from the floor and flings them at him.

"Wake up!"

"Gosh Scully, can you not let a man sleep?"

"No, now get up! I'm hungry and you're buying"

"Ugh! Fine I'm up!" Scully gives Mulder the look

"ok can I get dressed in private? Unless you want to dress me… but I tell you… we can skip that and get to the fun stuff"

"Hurry up, I'll meet you down there" she walks out

"Get us a booth!" yells Mulder, hoping Scully will hear him.

Down at the diner, Scully enters and grabs a booth like Mulder requested. Scully starts looking through the menu and Sam walks in not noticing Scully as her head is hidden behind the menu. Sam takes a booth one down from Scully. Next Dean walks in with Mulder a few seconds behind him, of course not knowing who he is. Dean takes his seat opposite Sam.

"Dude, so have Mulder and Scully come in yet?" asks Dean

"Nah, not yet, but we should order breakfast and wait and see"

Scully sits in the booth narrowing her breakfast choices when Mulder sits down

"Scully I swear I just saw a roach as big as my fist!"

"What do you expect when you put us up in a motel that costs $50 a night?"

"Don't blame me, blame the tight ass bureau"

"Aww is Mulder afraid of a cockroach? Why don't you just call Bambi?" (_War of the Cophrages_ reference)

Meanwhile back at Sam and Dean's table,

"Sammy I just heard Mulder's voice!" says Dean

"Yeah it's probably in your head because you're so damn hungry that you're beginning to hallucinate, I've already chosen my breakfast, now stop thinking about Scully naked and order something!" says Sam. Dean just stares at his brother.

"Dude, I do not think about Scully naked!" Dean protests, but he protests a bit too loud because Mulder hears the last two words out of Dean's mouth. Mulder turns around and taps Dean on the shoulder.

"Hey man did I just hear you say you've been dreaming of my woman naked?" asks Mulder. Dean turns around and almost faints as he sees Fox Mulder, his idol, sitting right behind him.

"Dude, you're… you're…" was all Dean managed to get out.

"I'm what?" asks Mulder.

"You're Mulder!" he says, like a little kid seeing his hero for the first time.

"Yeah the name's Mulder, and you are?" asks a confused Mulder

Sam takes this opportunity to embarrass Dean for a change, seeing how Dean was always embarrassing him.

"He's Dean Winchester, let's just say he's a huge fan of your work" Sam tells Mulder and Scully.

"Hi Dean" says Scully

"H..Hey Sc… Scully" Dean manages to say.

"So Winchester, we still haven't cleared up our little issue here, did you or did you not say you dreamt of Scully naked?" says Mulder. Scully kicks him under the table.

"ow!" complains Mulder

"No, no, no, I'd never dream of Scully naked, that's supposed to be _your_ domain" Dean replies with an eye wink and a nudge to Mulder and emphasising on the 'your'.

Mulder takes his arm away from Dean, he still felt uncomfortable with someone else talking about _his_ woman like that.

"But I must say" begins Dean, "she is hot!" he says, nudging Mulder a second time.

By this time Mulder was getting quite agitated, he was beginning to really dislike this guy.

"Alright Winchester, I'll make you a deal" proposes Mulder

"Oh goodie, I like deals" replies Dean

"Let's play a game of 'I Never'" says Mulder

"Oh you've got to be joking!" says Dean, rolling his eyes, "'I Never'? that's what teenagers play at slumber parties, and you can obviously see I'm not a teenager anymore!"

"Well if you can come up with something better…"

Dean felt cut, but he didn't want to show it, he wasn't going to let Mulder and especially Scully see that.

"Alright, 'I Never' it is, Sammy, Dana, wanna play?" asks Dean, he wasn't going to get beaten by Mulder

"No thanks Dean, I think I'm going to talk to Sam, you boys have fun" says Scully, "Oh and Mulder?"

"Yeah darling" says Mulder with a cheesy grin, Scully lets it slide this time.

"Don't get too drunk because I'm the one who is going to have to pick you up off the floor"

"Ditto that Dean" added Sam, giving his big brother a cold hard stare that said 'behave tonight or else'.

"Oh don't you worry, we won't get _too_ drunk" says Mulder. Sam and Scully walk away just as Dean gets up and heads over to the bar to order the first round of drinks, he orders bourbon and coke, something with a bite. Sam and Scully slip into a booth a few tables away and swap conversation about their chosen professions.

"I think this is going to get ugly" states Sam, though he thought ugly was an understatement. "Dean can get so obsessed over certain things, one being you and Mulder"

"Why is he so obsessed with Mulder and I?" asks Scully

"Coz you're kind of his heroes, he looks up to you, especially with our line of work"

"And what is it you and your brother do exactly?"

"We hunt spirits of people who aren't at rest and put them in their rightful place, kind of like you"

"Wow, that's a nice way of putting it, I never thought of it in that way. I'm the sceptical one out of Mulder and I"

"That's Dean, but with what we do, you'd think we'd have seen every possible evil being out there, but there are some things Dean's sceptical about, he calls that his 'bullshit list'"

"So what's on this 'bullshit list'?" asks Scully

"Angels, well that was until he witnessed an act of God, unicorns, fairies, practically anything in a fairytale"

"I've never seen an angel, a unicorn or a fairy"

"Oh and aliens"

"Aliens? Even I'm not sceptic about aliens, I was at first, but that was until I saw one" says Scully.

"You've seen an alien? As in 'little green men' alien?"

"Actually aliens are grey, not green; I don't know why everyone says that, it drives me insane"

"Oh" Sam takes a sip of his beer and wonders what Dean and Mulder were up to, he knew he would never hear the end of it if Dean lost to Mulder, or if he won, oh boy, he thought, taking a few gulps of his beer this time.


	2. I Never

Chapter Two: I Never

"Ok who wants to go first" says Dean, slumping back down in the booth opposite Mulder.

"I think you should" says Mulder with a death stare directed at Dean, all he saw Dean as was competition for him. Dean picks up on his vibe.

"Look dude, I think we got off on the wrong foot here, I don't dream of Scully like that, well not really" Dean tries to state his case to Mulder, but with not much success. Mulder just gives Dean another cold hard stare.

"Ok so I guess I just start" Dean says awkwardly.

"That would be a good idea" says Mulder

"Ok, I've never… seen an alien"

Mulder just looks at Dean like, 'are you kidding, is that all you've got' kind of thing. Mulder rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his bourbon and coke.

"Ah ha, got ya, see I knew you've seen aliens, I watch your show" says Dean, with his cheesy grin. "You're turn"

"How long is this going to last?" Scully asks Sam, observing Mulder getting drunker and drunker by the minute.

"Unbelievable" says Sam.

"What?"

"Dean has managed to direct all his "I Never's" at Mulder, and seems like Mulder's doing the same"

"Looks like we're going to have equally drunk partners on our hands" adds Scully.

"Yeah, not good"

"I've never… been in a long term relationship" says Mulder.

Dean doesn't drink because he has a long track record of one night stands and short flings. Mulder takes another sip, because even though he and Scully have just gotten together as a couple, he knows they will last a long time.

Dean is shocked.

"So you and Scully, you guys must be pretty serious then?" Dean asks.

"I love her" replies Mulder.

"Well then" says Dean.

"So tell me more about your work?" Scully asks Sam "how did you get into this line of work?"

"Well it was kind of a family thing, you see, our father was a hunter too, he taught us nearly everything we know, other things we've picked up along the way"

"Like?"

"Like how to kill each type of supernatural being and evil spirit and demon etc. Dad taught us how to cover our tracks and lie and cheat" Sam tells Scully, while observing his brother and his brother's idol getting drunker by the minute.

"Hey Mulder, do you mind if we stop playing this slumber party teenager game?" asks Dean.

"Yeah sure I was just going to ask you the same thing, I am getting so drunk" says Mulder with a drunken laugh.

"Well then cheers man" says a drunk Dean, raising his shot glass to Mulder.

Mulder just stares at Dean, not saying a word and then passes out on the floor.

Scully sees this and rushes over to Mulder's side.

"Oh my god, Mulder" she holds his head in her lap and gently slaps his face. He wakes up, but only briefly and then passes back out again.

"Great" she says, looking at Sam, whos standing next to the table looking at his passed out drunk brother laying on the table.

"Great" says Sam.


	3. Then There Were Two

Chapter Three: Then there were two

"Come on Dean" Sam tells his brother who he's trying to get to walk up the hallway to their motel room, Dean is so drunk he can hardly stand up, let alone walk. He felt like a dead weight on Sam's shoulder.

Scully on the other hand had to get one of the motel employee's to help her carry Mulder to his motel room, but she changed her mind and told the employee to help him into her room, where she thought she could keep watch over him, he too felt like a dead weight to hold up.

"Mulder why did you have to drink so much, I told you I would be the one who would have to carry your ass back to your room" she told him, but she was talking to herself, because Mulder was totally out of it.

She finally managed to get Mulder into her room and onto her double bed. She decided to let him sleep the alcohol off so in the mean time she went to talk to Sam, who had just finished putting Dean onto his bed, who was also fast asleep and totally out of it.

"Sam?" calls Scully from the door frame of Sam and Dean's room.

"Yeah" he replies, coming over to the door "What's up Scully, how's Mulder?"

"Asleep. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" he says, looking back at Dean to make sure he's really asleep "what about?" he asks her as he steps out into the hallway and locks the door behind him, taking the key.

"It's about Mulder and Dean" she says, looking around to make sure no one's in ear shot.

"What about Mulder and Dean?"

"You see, the reason Mulder and I are here is because we are investigating a string of murders in the area, all at small motels along this highway"

"Really?" asks Sam.

"Yes, why?"

"Because so are Dean and I. 2 people every weekend for the last 2 years have died in 9 motels along this highway, all from a single gun shot wound to the head" Sam tells her.

"Sounds like a serial killer"

"That's what we thought, until I dug deeper"

"What did you find?"

"Turns out all the victims displayed similar psychotic behaviour before they turned a gun on themselves because they couldn't live with the fact they had killed their partners, lovers etc" says Sam.

"Oh my god. Did you find out how these people turned psychotic?"

"Yes, they were poisoned" says Sam

Scully thinks for a moment

"Oh my god, Mulder and Dean may have been poisoned"

Sam looks back into the room at his older brother who is now snoring loudly.

"We will have to watch them closely" he says finally.

Scully agrees and goes back into her room to sit with a sleeping, snoring Mulder.

It's about 10.30 at night and Sam is dozing in the arm chair he was sitting in while watching an old horror film on television, which is still on. Suddenly Dean wakes and sits up straight, eyes wide and flaring with anger and rage, he pulls a hunting knife out from under his pillow, sits it on the bed beside him, puts his biker boots and leather jacket on, grabs the knife and the keys to the impala and runs out the door.

Meanwhile, next door in Scully's motel room, Mulder wakes up, Scully sees him and runs over but Mulder knocks her out with the butt of his handgun and runs out the door, obviously not himself.

Dean jumps into the Impala and revs the engine before driving off up the highway to a destination unknown. A little while later Mulder comes out into the car park, hops in his Ford Taurus and drives off too, in the same direction Dean had driven just a few minutes earlier.

A small time later Sam wakes up with a start when hearing someone bashing on his motel room door, he gets up, looks over where Dean should be and realises he isn't. He heads over to the door and opens it to a frantic Scully who has a large bruise on her forehead.

"Scully? What's wrong? What happened?" Sam asks, confused.

"Mulder's gone, he knocked me out and just ran off, I'm scared Sam, he's never acted this way before"

'Dean's gone too" he tells her, opening the door wider so Scully can come in, she comes in and starts pacing around the room.

"Tell me what happened Scully" asks Sam, shutting the door behind him.

"Mulder woke up, so I ran over to him to see if he was ok, because he woke up with a start, and he just hit me over the head with the butt of his gun and left" says Scully with panic in her voice.

"Where do you think they could have gone Sam?"

"I don't know, I must've been asleep when Dean left"

"Do you think they've turned?"

"It's a possibility" Sam tells her "Look Scully, all we can do right now is stay here and try and figure out what kind of poison they've taken and how to stop them"

"I have to go after him" says a frantic Scully, not listening to anything Sam is trying to tell her.

"Scully there's no point; they've taken both the cars. Besides we're the only ones who can save them and try to prevent anyone from dying"

Scully stops pacing and stands still, thinking about what Sam has been telling her.

"So all the victims die in their motel room right?"

"Correct. So Mulder and Dean have to come back here"

"We just don't know why they drove off and where they're going" says Scully.

Meanwhile Mulder catches up to Dean on the highway and pulls into the wrong lane beside the Impala and rolls his window down.

"Don't think you've got a chance with Scully" he yells

"Why would I think that Mulder, big shot FBI man" replies Dean, speeding up. Mulder speeds up aswell.

"Because you're all talk and no action, I bet you've never even been in a real relationship, you didn't drink in "I Never" when you said "I've never been in a long term relationship" says Mulder.

"Yeah you're right I haven't but that's got nothing to do with anything regarding us" replies Dean, who suddenly slows the car down to let Mulder past before spinning the Impala around to go in the other direction.

"Shit!" curses Mulder, grinding the Taurus to a halt before turning it around to follow Dean, he is really mad now.

Dean speeds back to the motel where Sam and Scully are, with Mulder close behind. He pulls into the parking lot and runs up the stairs to his room, the door is shut so he kicks it down, scaring the living daylights out of Scully and Sam who were sitting on the beds discussing how they would prevent Mulder and Dean from killing each other or them.

"Dean!" Says Sam, startled and pleased at the same time.

"You're gonna turn Sam" Dean says in a rage.

"What?" asks Sam, confused

"You're gonna kill, so I have to kill you first" says Dean, holding up the hunting knife, coming closer and closer to Sam.

Right then Mulder bursts into the room holding his gun up, he heads straight over to Scully and points the gun at her.

"Mulder?"

"You were cheating on me" he says, in a rage like Dean.

"Mulder listen to me, you've been poisoned, this isn't you, and no I haven't been cheating on you, you're the only one for me Mulder" she says this only to try to make him put down his gun, but there was an underlying truth in what she just said, she really did love Mulder and she hated seeing the man she loved like this, it was killing her.

"Mulder please put the gun down" she tells him.

"Dean what do you mean I'm going to turn? Turn into what?"

"A demon you idiot, Dad warned me about it"

"I know Dean, but I'm not evil now, you've been poisoned, you're in a rage, you and Mulder, Scully and I have been here piecing it all together, you just have to drink this" he holds up a vile of blue liquid "this is the antidote"

"I have to kill you" he says, ignoring everything his brother has just told him, he grabs the vile and throws it against the wall, smashing it.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this" Sam says, kicking Dean in the place no man likes to be kicked.

"Holy house of hell!" yells Dean in pain, crumpled on the floor. Sam takes this chance to knock Dean out so he can feed him the antidote but Dean fights back despite his incredible pain, he kicks Sam in the shin. Sam yells in pain.

Dean gets up off the floor and grabs Mulder from behind who has Scully at gun point, and knocks him out with the butt of his gun. Both Sam and Scully look at Dean in shock. Scully grabs a vile of the antidote out of her purse, kneels next to Mulder, nurses his head in her arms like a baby and pours the liquid into his mouth. She sits back and waits.

Meanwhile Sam takes this opportunity to knock Dean out from behind with the butt his gun; he falls unconscious on the floor.

"Sam, nothing's happening, he's not responding" says Scully, panicking.

"It could take a while. Can you throw me another vile?" asks Sam.

Scully takes another vile of antidote out of her purse and throws it to Sam. Sam catches it and pours it in Dean's mouth.

"Sam you better call an ambulance, he's still not responding" says Scully.

Sam takes his cellular and dials 911, he tells the operator their location and Mulder and Dean's state and hangs up.

"An ambulance is on it's way" looking at Scully watching an unconscious Mulder, "It's going to be ok Scully" he tells her.

She says nothing, just watches the man she loves lying unconscious on the floor.


	4. Status Quo

Chapter Four: Status Quo

Sam arrives back at Dean's bedside with a cup of coffee, he's been there all night, and there was still no change in Dean's stats on the hospital monitor.

Scully is also sitting beside her loved one, Mulder. There is also no change in his stats either.

Sam notices Scully looking upset, sitting beside Mulder, he goes over and sits beside her.

"The Doc said there's no change" he tells her.

"I know. What the hell happened Sam?" she asks.

"I don't know, all I know is that Dean and Mulder could die, the other victims have"

Now Sam was normally the one full of hope and optimism but tonight he was too tired and too depressed to even think.

"I think you need to go lay down Sam, you've been here almost 12 hours straight" Scully tries to tell him, but he doesn't listen.

"No I'm fine, I've got coffee" he replies.

"Please Sam, you'll feel better, I'll watch Dean for you" offers Scully

Sam stands up to leave

"Ok fine, but call me as soon as there's any change" he writes his mobile number on a card and hands it to her and leaves to go sleep.

A few hours later, Sam is asleep in his motel room when suddenly the door flies open and in walks Dean. Sam sits up straight and stares at Dean in surprise.

"Dean?"

But before Sam could do anything Dean pulls out a shot gun and shoots Sam right in the heart.

Sam wakes up in a cold sweat; he feels his chest and finds no bullet wound. But just as he breathes a sigh of relief, he spots Dean lying on floor of the motel room unconscious.

"Dean!" he says in shock, he runs to his brother's side and shakes him to get him to wake up. Luckily he does.

"Sam? What the hell am I doing here?"

Confused, Sam does his best to try to explain what happened to his brother but he can't explain it himself.

"You um.. to be honest, I don't know what happened, but Scully and I are working on it"

Dean just looks at his brother weirdly.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Scully?"

"Yeah we've been trying to figure out what's been going on with you and Mulder"

Dean just shakes his head.

"What?" asks a confused Sam.

"You're as bad as me!"

"What do you mean?" Sam's still confused.

"Sam, Mulder and Scully aren't real, they're on TV"

"But… they are real Dean, we've been working a job with them!"

"Yeah in your dreams. Oh speaking of dreams, I had the weirdest one"

"What happened?"

"Where Mulder and I were racing each other down the highway, but I won because my baby is better, and then we came back and Scully and you knocked us out"

"Dean?" interrupting him.

"Yeah what?"

"That wasn't a dream"

"Say what?"

"You really were with Mulder and I was with Scully"

"No, that's impossible, they're not real"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother!" Sam jokes.

"I'm still here buddy boy"

"No, how come one minute you're all 'There's Mulder and Scully' and next you're all 'They're only TV characters'?"

"Because it was a dream Sammy, when will you grow up?"

"Maybe they think we're only TV characters too"

"Yeah whatever" replies Dean, sorting through his weapons, and notices one bullet is missing from his 9mm.

"I don't remember using my 9mm" turns and looks at his brother, "What the hell the happened Sam?"

"Come on, I'll show you" Sam tells him. Dean follows him to the Impala and they drive to the hospital.


	5. The Unexplained Gets Explained

Chapter Five: The Unexplained Gets Explained

Sam and Dean walk down the hallway towards Mulder's room.

"Where are we going Sam?" asks Dean.

"You'll see" he replies.

They walk in to find Mulder sitting up and talking to Scully, who is sitting next to him. Mulder looks irritated when he sees Dean. Scully turns around and sees the boys.

"Hey Sam, Dean, you're all better"

Dean is confused and speechless and just stands there when he sees Mulder and Scully.

"I think you better explain Scully" Says Sam.

"You and Mulder got possessed by a demon that poisoned you, I can't believe I just said that" says Scully

Dean looks at Sam for confirmation

"It's true" Sam tells his brother

Dean takes a moment to process that information in his head.

"So you're saying we worked together?" Dean asks Scully.

It was like he was living his childhood dreams all over again.

"Yes Dean, we really did work together" confirms Scully with a chuckle.

Dean says nothing, he just walks over to Scully and hugs her tight, it totally took her by surprise.

"Um… Dean, you can let go now" says Scully awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, am I bad" he lets her go, but notices Mulder giving him a dirty look.

"Oh sorry man, that's your territory right, my mistake" says Dean with his usual boyish charm smile. Mulder still wasn't impressed. Sam sees and steps in.

"Come on Dean, we better go now, and leave these two alone" nudging his brother's arm, hinting for him to high tail it out of there.

"Ok Sammy I'm coming"

Dean slowly follows his brother out to the Impala and gets in.

Scully sits down next to Mulder again.

"What was that about Scully?" asks Mulder "he wouldn't let go of you"

"what, are you jealous?"

"No"

"oh yeah right Mulder, you're so transparent"

"Ok fine, what if I am jealous, what would you do?"

"I don't know, I think I would kiss you"

Mulder's eyes widen. Scully sees his face, smiles and leans in and kisses him.

"Mmm I should get jealous more often"

Scully just laughs.

Sam and Dean are driving along the highway; Dean fiddles around with his cassette tapes.

"Anything on your mind Dean?" Sam asks his brother.

"Nope, I'm peachy, what about you?"

"I just thought you would be thinking about crossing paths with your idols"

"I am, but its no big deal Sam, as I said before, when will you grow up?"

Sam just stares at his big brother

"As I have said before, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Oh shut up" says Dean jokingly as he puts an AC/DC cassette in the player. He cranks it up loud and puts his foot down on the gas.


End file.
